


Delayed Gratification

by TheAlduinBane



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlduinBane/pseuds/TheAlduinBane
Summary: Honey Lemon has binged on a television show for the past three days and Tadashi is this close to grabbing her and making a run for it.





	Delayed Gratification

Tadashi didn’t know how long he could take this anymore. After two years of loyally loving each other, Honey has decided to give her affections to another man. Tadashi had just gotten home from the convenience store, he was hulking around two tubs of double chocolate deluxe ice cream. Upon entering their house, he could already hear him; the other man.  
“Gachi jibeseo jeonyeok eumshikeul mogeoyo, Go Eun Chan.” the deep, manly voice said. And almost immediately, ( and as expected) came the squeal from his girlfriend, Honey Lemon. 

“Say yes! Say yes! He’s asking you to dinner! Damn it!” she shouted. Tadashi found the girl burrito’d in a yellow comforter with her blond hair all tied up in a messy knot on top of her head. She almost had a wild expression on her face, accentuated by the pale light from the television. 

“Miyane, ittaga cheguel gongbuhaeya haeyo. Geurigu, Yu Ju-eonni mannal geoyeyo?” the other character from the Korean Drama replied. Honey Lemon groaned in frustration. “How can you two be so dense! You obviously have the hots for each other!” she cried and threw a piece of her potato chip at the TV. 

Tadashi chuckled and placed the food bag on the coffee table. Honey paused the show and curiously inspected the bag. “Ice cream?” she look up and smiled at him. He smiled at her expression; just like a kid on Christmas morning. He kissed her forehead and headed to the kitchen. “I’ll go fetch some spoons.” 

He heard another squeal as he was about to open the utensils compartment. Honey Lemon had discovered the wonders of this thing called Korean Dramas, and now it’s been three days since she started binging on this show called Coffee Prince. And she has endlessly worshipped the male main character who happened to be a complete brat with a handsome face. If she wasn’t watching the show, she’d be trying to learn the language. The subtitles weren’t that accurate to the point that it would sound completely hilarious. She often got annoyed with trying to read it that she was determined to ace the Korean language. She got it in two days. And in those two days, Tadashi hadn’t had a rest from the earful of her pointing to things and translating them to Korean. 

“He’s so goddamn handsome! How could you resist a face like that?! This is so unfair Han Gyul, you don’t get to be that perfect!” he heard her scream. “Oh! Oh! Oh my heavenly hosts they’re kissing! They’re kissing! Finally! Oh finally! Thank you!” she continued, after which he heard a great thump followed by a groan. He imagined her falling off the couch after jumping up and down. He walked back to the living room and found her sprawled on the floor clutching a pillow to her chest. She looked like she was about to burst, face all flushed and breathing heavily.  
Tadashi raised a brow at her. She grinned when she saw him. “They. Kissed.” she buried her face in the pillow and screamed into it, curling into a fetal position. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing a tub and popping the lid open as the next episode’s opening theme played along. After a while, Honey crawled tiredly back on the couch. “Sweet Maria, I never thought I’d be this obsessed. What have I done for the past week? Absolutely nothing! And it’s because of this damned show I can’t seem to stop watching.” she whined. 

He let go of the spoon with a pop of his lips. “Well, just so you know, I’ve done groceries, laundry, dishes, and have cooked dinner for the past three days.” he said as a matter of factly. Honey whimpered and laid her head on his lap. “While I’ve sat here and let a fictional character mess me all up in the inside.” Her phone beeped and lit up. Much to Tadashi’s surprise (not really), their picture was replaced by the male protagonist of the show. “And it’s because of you, you handsome devil you.” she cooed at her phone. Tadashi rolled his eyes. “I believe my name should be somewhere between handsome and you.” he pinched her nose. 

“Just look at him! Seriously! Why?!” she climbed into his lap and shoved the picture of the actor in his face. He tugged her hand aside, “I take it you have a thing for asian men?” he cocked an eyebrow. She paused the show and looked back and forth at him and the picture. “You’re right!” she gasped. “This is perfect!” she yelled and immediately kissed him hard. Tadashi was a little taken aback by the suddenness but he gratefully accepted and kissed back just as hard. Honey threaded her fingers through his tresses and gripped hard. He let his hands wander the valley of her back. He hasn’t been getting much action from her since she started watching the damned show since she invested so much of her time into it. He was thankful that the abstinent streak ended today, he didn't know how much he could've taken it. 

Honey wrapped her legs around his waist and he allowed his hands to crawl under her chemise. She peppered his face with kisses, her playful way of showing she wanted him. He reciprocated by lightly nipping the hollow of her neck. She pulled away with a giggle. Tadashi always loved her smile, and how it always reached from ear to ear. He tucked a stray hair from her bun behind her ear. 

“Did you ever learn to speak Japanese?” she said, letting her finger trace the neckline of his shirt. 

“My parents always spoke to me in English, but I tried back in grade school. The reason was that I really got into Dragon Ball and I didn’t want to read the subtitles anymore.” he chuckled. Her wide eyes bore into his with a curiosity that he just can’t pass up. 

“Kono… sekushīdesu?” he chuckled and did (as what Disney had explained), his best impression of a smoulder. She had a confused expression for a while and he slowly felt the blood rush to his cheeks. 

“… I meant to ask if you’d find this sexy…” he muttered. 

She grinned before bursting out laughing. He spent a significant amount of time wallowing in embarrassment before she put on a smug look. “Sexy? Hmmm, let me think.” 

And at that moment, Tadashi knew his falter backfired in the most tantalising way possible. Honey tugged at the hemline of his shirt, beckoning him to take it off. It was immediately discarded to the side of the couch, quickly followed by the rest of their garments. She left a trail of kisses down his neck to his chest. “Now this,” she kneeled between his legs. “This is sexy.” 

He was already straining painfully in his boxers from all her meanderings but certainly that wasn’t enough. His girlfriend had to tease him further by kissing his length above the fabric. He seethed. “Honey,” he inhaled sharply when she pulled his boxers off. She tried hiding her smug smile upon seeing how terribly turned on he was. He couldn’t do anything but look at her with pleading eyes. She grinned and brought her lips closer to his tip. To spurn him further, she licked her lips, inches away from him. Tadashi can’t believe the anticipation that was building up inside him. She opened her mouth and gently blew a gust of her breath. He groaned in frustration, quarters away from losing his patience entirely. “Oh you,” she held his shaft and placed her lips on his tips and lightly sucked. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

He held her hair up while she continued sucking him off. He was breathing heavily by her ministrations. The way her cheeks puffed up as she bobbed up and down on his length was so oddly arousing. With his other hand, he reached down and cupped a breast and kneaded till her nipple hardened. She moaned in approval and the vibrations in her mouth sent a shiver through his spine. Deciding that he wanted to hear more of her moaning, Tadashi held both supple breasts and tweaked her nipples. 

“C’mere.” he leaned down and hooked an arm around her waist and gently placed her on the couch. 

He kissed her languidly, smiling and nipping at her nose. Honey gently raked her nails down his back in a tickling manner, knowing he’s extremely receptive to that. Tadashi bit her lip in retaliation. He directed his attention to her neck, sucking and nipping and licking sensually. Honey had to think if her turtleneck sweater were retrieved from the washers for the week. She gripped his shoulders and bit back a moan when his lips traveled down to her breasts and sucked. He nudged himself between her legs, palming the dip in her stomach between her hips. She always shivered when he touched her there, eliciting a more passionate Tadashi to lick all the way down to her belly button. He kissed the valley between her hipbones then he sat up. Honey panted out of an overwhelming sense of arousal. She was mesmerized by how he was able to make her feel like she was fuming inside with his little loving gestures. He picked up her leg and pecked her ankles, ever so slowly leaving a trail of kisses until he breached her inner thigh. Honey’s toes were curled from all the tension he was procuring from her. He sure did know how to take revenge. 

There was an immediate rush of pleasure that shot throughout her entire body when she felt his tongue there. His girlfriend was dripping wet, he made a mental self-five at his achievement. Tadashi lapped harder when he saw her body arch into a bow. He gripped her hips and buried his face into her. Honey’s voice echoed through the apartment as she felt his tongue enter her. His nose bumped into that spot repeatedly as he lapped and she swore she was about to finish before they’ve even started. He took in all her juices before he went up to place a little kiss on her jawline.  
Honey was heaving and giving him a look of amused irritation. He smirked and booped her nose. “Come on, tell me.” he teased. “Who’s the best boyfriend in the world?” 

She crinkled her nose and pinched his cheeks. “That’s what I thought.” he placed a hand on her hip and a kiss on her lips. Slowly, he entered her and she let out a little whimper. He buried his hand in her locks. “I got you, baby, shhh, I got you.” he pressed his forehead against hers. He began moving, slowly pushing in and out until they reached a pattern. In moments like these, Tadashi can’t believe she’s his. The way the light touches her skin gives her an almost ethereal glow. The way her breath hitches and she lets out these little sounds that just push him off the edge. The way she would gently touch his cheek in the throes of passion and say “I love you.” 

“I love you. Honey, I love you so much.” he held her close and buried his face in her neck. He revelled in the pleasure that he was drowning in. Honey heard his little grunts and she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him on. She tugged on his shoulders and sat up. She laughed when he had this dazed look on his face. “What?” She guided him to his back against the armrest and climbed on top. “Oh.” he smiled and held her waist. She leaned down and her hair made a curtain that hid them from the rest of the world. He grinned.  
She firmly planted both hands on his chest and lowered herself back down on him. She set a slow pace, excruciatingly slow enough for Tadashi to almost flip her back over and finish his job. She gave him a smug smile as she bit her lip. He pouted and squinted his eyes, but she just circled her hips to tease him a little more. 

Tadashi then got an idea. He held her waist and let one hand crawl between them as he palmed her spot. She squealed in surprise and looked down at his hand. He began rubbing his thumb on her spot and it wasn't long before Honey was repeatedly moaning his name, clutching the couch’s mattress and leaning back. He was filled with so much lust for her, the little noises that she makes drives him crazy. He observed the way she arched back, giving him the full spectre of her body. A little sweat droplet rolls down her chest and Tadashi swore he couldn’t take anymore. He sat up with her and crushed her frame against him. His mouth latched on her breast, letting both his hands grip her backside. Looking up to her eyes and urging her to moving against his length again. They entered a moderate pace that allowed him to go as deep as possible. It was in these moments that he loved that she was so vulnerable. Her legs were shaking and Tadashi felt like it was a sign that he should just take control. He guided her head to rest on the crook of his neck. He whispered words of love into her hair, as he felt her lips kissing behind his ear. Taking a deep breath and finally going as fast as his body allowed him, he thrusted into her with all the passion that he’d been withholding. 

He was lost in a lust driven daze, incessantly pounding into her. They allowed themselves to wallow and drown in the brink of orgasm. Tadashi buried his face in her hair, he felt the contractions in his stomach. Honey was heaving and clutching his hair, pulling and tugging and he just loved the pain. They went at it for what it was worth, desperately letting their love flow, never allowing space to come between them. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she threw her head back as she felt the wave of euphoria crash against her, wracking every fibre of her being. Tadashi followed suit, curling into her with an ecstatic groan. She felt the hot liquid inside of her, and she smiled tiredly. For a moment, they just laid there revelling in the pleasure.  
Her boyfriend was shivering. She wrapped her arms around his frame and lovingly brushed through his messy black hair that was sticking up in all directions in a really adorable way. He looked up at her with a dreamy look in his eyes and she held back a laugh. 

“You look happy.” she chuckled, booping his nose and loving how it crinkled up beneath her touch. Tadashi mumbled something incoherent, he always seemed to lose his speech after their coupling. He gave her a goofy grin and buried his head back into her shoulder. Not long after she heard a little snore coming from him. 

“Hey, come on. Your brother can come home any minute now.” she poked his side. He whimpered and held her closer. She laughed. “Tadashi do you really want him to see us like this?” she held his sleepy face in front of her. He pouted. “Five minutes?” 

She pecked his cheek and got up the couch pulling on his hand in the process. “To the room!” she tugged. He sluggishly got up and followed her, walking butt naked across the hall with a dazed smile on his face. 

They woke up with:“WHO MESSED UP THE COUCH!” from downstairs. And in that second, Tadashi got an idea for cleaning robot.


End file.
